Accounts
Guest Krunker.io can either be played without logging in as a guest, or with an account. Playing as a guest still provides access to all the core features of the game, like: # Playing the game with no gameplay disadvantages when compared to the registered users. You can play as any class (though the game will assume you use the default Triggerman at the start of the session) on all the default and custom servers. # You can use the in-game chat. # You can spectate during matches. # You can host custom server games. # You can open the map editor and make changes in it, although you'll obviously not be able to publish maps as a guest. (This is useful because the map editor is currently very Chrome-biased, and some core features do not work on the other browsers like Firefox. Hence, if you play the game in some other browser, you can open the editor in Chrome without having to log in again there as well, make all the changes you need, import map, and then export it in your main browser under your main account.) 'Accounts' 1) You gain levels based on how long you've been playing, and your performance in the game. 2) Your kill/death ratio (KDR) is saved and tracked, along with your other stats, like levels and win/loss (WL) ratios, which you can check out in Krunkerpedia (Though, if you are still new and care about this sort of stuff, you may wish to keep playing as a guest at first, until you are sure you can consistently kill more often than you get killed.) 3) You'll earn KR at the end of each match, with the exact amount based on your score. 4) If you didn't hack, then you can eventually spend this KR in the Store, and get cosmetics such as skins and hats. 5) You can attempt to join clans if you are above level 10. Practically all the worthwhile clans do not allow hackers. 6) Once you have reached level 20, you can create your own clan, as long as its name is 1-4 symbols short, and is not taken already. 7) You can publish your own maps for others to play (maximum of 3000 objects). 8) You can follow players, and you can be followed by other players (currently disabled for unknown reasons). 9) If you get really good, you can participate in the tournament games. Again, known hackers are banned. NOTE: You cannot change the name of your account, so think carefully before you create it! 'Verified accounts' Added in version 0.9.99998, featured accounts are krunker's variation of a verified account. These may be given by the developers to notable figures in the krunker community. Featured accounts are distinguished by a blue verification check mark behind their names, and get access to the perks listed below. However, they get no combat balance advantages over normal players. Types of players who receive featured accounts: ''' *Krunker Bunker Staff, Reddit Staff, or other types of staff for the game or community. *Important content creators such as high-tier map makers, skin makers, or Twitch streamers/YouTubers who do a lot to advertise the game. *Winners of map/skin competitions or giveaways. *Professional krunker players. (leader boards/tournaments) *Developers of the game or close friends of them. *Being an owner of a high tier clan or discord server related to the game. '''Perks of a featured account: *Being able to host and publish 5000 object maps (6000 after update 0.9.9.99.5). *'16 Player lobbies.' *A check mark beside their name, to verify themselves. It was originally located to the right of the username, but was moved to its left after the update 0.9.9.99.8, to accommodate users with longer names. 'Hacker Tagged Accounts' If you are found using hacks, your account will be flagged as a HACKER. * It is strongly advised that you DO NOT hack: if you do, you are almost certainly going to be discovered by the in-game anti-cheat, and get a "HACKER" tag, which will be visible to anyone checking your profile in Krunkerpedia. * Similarly, you reach any of the Top 100 leaderboards, then your name there will be written in red, letting others know that you got there illegitimately, or attempted to. * The image shown to the right is an example of a Hacker account. * Hacker tagged accounts deal only 10% of the total damage they can deal. This makes using hacks so weak, that hacks can't affect the gameplay. * The ability to earn KR will be revoked from the account. * Hacker tagged accounts will also auto load a hacked mod, which changes all in-game sounds too, rather unpleasant sounds, so the users will feel rather bad about using hacks. * They also can't purchase or sell items in the Marketplace. Trivia *Guests were originally named unknown but was changed after Update 0.8.0 Category:Metagame